Pasta-cooking devices and methods are known.
Currently, pasta cooking is carried out in pots containing water which is brought to the boil usually on hob plates.
When the water boils the pasta is put into the pot and it is left to cook for the necessary time.
Then, with cooking complete, the pasta is drained through a colander.
Conventional devices have numerous drawbacks which can be traced to the following.
The use of hob plates, often gas-burning, can be dangerous in particular when the pot is not watched over. Unforeseen boiling over of water or froth from the pot can indeed, put out the flame without interrupting the gas supply. The consequences in this case are easy to imagine.
Moreover, conventional devices require continuous surveillance also because the active presence of an operator is necessary who puts in the pasta, stirs, drains, etc. Otherwise the food obtained is of extremely poor quality.
Moreover, conventional devices require substantial experience to achieve appreciable results in particular with reference to the degree of cooking of the pasta. In many cases, indeed, precisely due to lack of experience, the pasta can be overcooked with very poor results.